It is often convenient and helpful to know the identity of a caller before one answers the phone. This allows a person to optimize their time by not answering calls from telemarketers or unknown callers, while only answering calls they are expecting or are otherwise important to them. Caller identification systems, where the number and sometimes name of a caller are displayed on the telephone or on a small display screen near the phone, allow the identity of a caller to be ascertained before answering.
However, conventional caller identification units do not display information other than a party's name and phone number. Furthermore, if the number is from out of the area often only the phone number is displayed without the caller's name. There is often a need to have more information than is displayed through a caller identification system, and to have the information organized in a user-friendly manner. It would, therefore, be desirable to have more information associated with the caller available at the time the phone is answered.
One solution to this problem used by many in a business setting is to answer the phone while simultaneously reviewing one's notes, either on a Rolodex™ or computerized database, to retrieve further information about the caller. For example, if a salesperson is receiving a call from a customer, he may look for notes regarding the customer's past purchases, present orders and other such information while talking with the caller. Whether computerized databases or hand written notes are used, this process is time consuming and the caller may feel that they are not being well served by a salesperson who does not initially remember them. If the information were immediately available to the salesperson, the caller would not have to wait while their information was located.
Currently some businesses use a system in which a call comes in and the number of the incoming call is matched against phone numbers in a database. If a matching phone number is located, information associated with that number is displayed on a screen in front of the operator who answers the call. This system is often employed in call centers where a customer calls with regard to a product or service and their information is displayed in front of the operator as a reference during the call. The customer data is held in a central database for the company. The operators do not keep separate profiles for the callers or have continued contact with the caller. The information is displayed for the duration of the call and may be added to, but only for reference during subsequent calls. This system does not allow caller profiles based on personal contact between the operator and the caller. Furthermore, the operator has no control over what numbers are listed in the database and for which numbers contact information is provided. These systems are also limited to businesses and cannot be employed by persons at home or by those who are not connected to the central computer containing the database of customer information.
It would, therefore, be useful to have information about a caller automatically retrieved from a personal database and displayed on a personal computer screen when the phone begins to ring. This would enable a person to view information about the caller before the phone is answered.